


the song we sung

by kaipou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Friendship, M/M, Trainee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaipou/pseuds/kaipou
Summary: Baekhyun never forgot the song Chanyeol sang for him.





	the song we sung

Baekhyun didn't quite decipher why Chanyeol had asked him to meet in front the cafe they always frequented. The night came down with shivering cold, the coat Baekhyun adorned was not enough to spare him. Baekhyun waited, until the tips of his fingers were rigid cold and dry. He waited for Chanyeol to come, his ears sticking out too visibly and his height towering over others.

Baekhyun was in a way proud, of his tall friend. Although, feeling inferior under Chanyeol's shadow, Baekhyun never missed the chance of accompanying Chanyeol to anywhere and everywhere. It seemed like a responsibility he made as friend and as a band mate who had been playing together for years. To be honest, Baekhyun had always liked Chanyeol from the first place.

When he first Chanyeol during their trainee days, it was almost impossible to keep away from Chanyeol, the tall friendly giant as everybody called him. He had this deep voice which resonated through the practice room every time they danced their new choreography. Chanyeol also had a heart of a child, as he cried against Baekhyun's shoulder when one of their closest friend got eliminated from the debut line. That was when Baekhyun thought, Chanyeol was indeed someone with a pure heart, stained of nothing but love.

Baekhyun had a urge to protect him from the very awful to worst.

Things started to change a little when they both were included in the final line-up. Days were blocked with intense practice, droplets of sweat accumulated on their skin and of course hidden stares that no one caught. The eye contacts were a mean of communication, something that said __"I'm here"__. It began when Baekhyun and Chanyeol were left alone in the practice room for a night, to improve on the steps they were getting wrong. Luck had it that they were both a beat ahead or behind, and the choreographer of course wasn't having any of it. Baekhyun sighed, joining late than the other trainees sure had its disadvantages.

Baekhyun was awfully tired, resting his back against the wide mirror. He felt helpless, as he couldn’t get anything right not matter how much he tried. Chanyeol kept dancing, although he knew he was not even close to improving.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun gulp down liters of water to quench his frustration rather than thirst. Chanyeol stopped the music catching Baekhyun's attention before sitting beside the latter. Chanyeol said nothing but only sang along the lyrics of a song, disturbing the calm silence. Baekhyun didn't realize why but a drop of tear soon slid down the side of his cheeks as he rested his head against Chanyeol's shoulder.

Baekhyun couldn’t remember the song after that night, because Chanyeol never sung it again. Bizarrely, the song didn't show up on any search engines not matter how he searched it. 

It was a wonder for the members when they saw how close Baekhyun and Chanyeol became after a night. Giggling and joking around, filling in the gaps which were only awkward silence earlier. They had improved a lot too on their dancing, which earned a treat for them, next very night.

Debut approached, and so did insomniac nights. However, during each dark hours, Chanyeol never forgot to sneak in some fried chicken for the latter to munch on despite having strict diets. That is when Baekhyun believed he was falling in love with every ministrations Chanyeol did.

Fast forward seven years, and their relationship was the same. Although, ordeals had caught up, people went astray and sorrow overshadowed them often, however Chanyeol and Baekhyun never forgot the comfortableness they had.

While Baekhyun waited, he smiled when memories washed his insights. He couldn't forget those days, no matter how he tried. As Baekhyun sighed, he sand along a few lines that seemed to leave his mouth unconsciously.

__"Promise me now,_ _

__When all the lights are gone,_ _

__That just like tonight_ _

__You’ll forever be shining with me"_ _

His eyes caught of the man that clouded his mind that night. He arrived among the busy pedestrians, however the surrounding blurred revealing him as the only one. The man grinned at him, his ears ever so protruding and hoody covering his hair. The signs of ageing was obvious, the young 17 years old diffused into mere reminiscent leaving only a few for both of them. The ones they would hold until they could.

"Baekhyun, you are here." Chanyeol heaved, as he approached the other. Baekhyun nodded, eyes glittering as he looked up to him. Baekhyun never confessed his feelings, considering that it would be right for him to keep it confined in his heart. It was burdening of course, but he didn't want to make their relationship change to something else. __That was fine__ , what they had.

__A little bit of love, a little of sadness, and a little bit of everything._ _

"Chanyeol, the song you sang to me once, do you remember?" Baekhyun muttered while they walked side to side.

"What about it?"

"Could you sing it for me? I feel like today is somewhat similar to that day when we spent the night in the practice room."

"I will recite what I remember since I forgot how the rhythm went. It was something I made spontaneously so I don't remember. "

"Okay."

While Chanyeol sung, Baekhyun was glad that the lyrics never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> when you return, hug me a little. (3)


End file.
